Pokemon Journey: Kurai's Adventures
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Join me, and my O.C. Kurai, the pokemon trainer, on her journey as she travels through her home region of Unova, catching pokemon and growing bonds that will last forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" I shouted, as I ran down the stairs from my room. "I'm going to help Professor Juniper! Be back at the normal time!" I snatched up the red backpack with an embroidered pokeball on the main pocket on my way out the door.

"Alright, Kurai, see you tonight" My mother smiled warmly, as I stood in the doorway. I gave a small playful salute before nearly slamming the door. I raced down the road, hearing the familiar tile like pavement hitting under my feet. I was speeding to the town directly below mine, Nuvema Town, to go to Professor Junipers lab. Every Monday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, I left my home in Accumula Town and went down to Nuvema Town to help Professor Juniper with her studies and other work. In exchange, she would give me inside and important information on the world of Pokémon. I went to trainer school the other three days of the week, to get even more information on Pokémon! Can't you tell that I absolutely LOVE Pokémon? I've always been fascinated with their world, and I crave to know more about their mysterious land. Like many others, one of my biggest dreams is to one day go on a journey with Pokemon of my own.

Suddenly, I breath in the sweet smell of baking bread and the sweet-scented trees, and I knew I had cleared Route 1 and I was in the amazing Nuvema Town. I took a right, and found what had come to be like my second home, Professor Junipers lab. I knocked on the large double doors, and stepped back to allow them to open. To my surprise, Professor Juniper herself opened the door, as opposed to one of the scientists.

"Oh, Hello there, Kurai, come on in!" Professor Juniper smiled invitingly. Nodding, I stepped inside the doors, taking in the environment, soaking up my surroundings as usual. I heard the large doors shut, and Professor Juniper stepped in front of me. "You know you don't have to knock, you can just come in." Professor Juniper said, smiling again.

I dipped my head shyly. "Yeah, I know... it just feels a bit weird" I brought my head back up and smiled awkwardly. I usually didn't act this shy, but I had my moments.

"Very well" Professor Juniper nodded. "Come on then, let's begin today, sha'll we?"

"Sure thing!" I was back to my usual perky self. "What's first?"

"I haven't fed any of the Pokemon their lunch yet, would you mind?"

"Not at all!" I said excitedly. I loved anything that involved me interacting with the Pokemon here, they were all so sweet! "Is it all still the same recipes?" I asked.

"Yup, same as always." Professor Juniper nodded, the contagious smile not leaving her face.

"Great!" I called, as I walked to the room near the back that held a Pokemon playground and a space for them to eat.

I opened the small metal door and went inside, smiling at the sight of the happy Pokemon playing around on the playground. "Hey everyone!" I called out happily. In response, the ten Pokemon in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up, their faces confused at first. When they realized it was me, they perked up and raced towards me. I plopped down on the ground, crossing my legs and opening my arms. Ten happy Pokemon swarmed around me, their individual noises melting together to form a harmony of Pokemon sounds.

I counted off the pokemon to make sure they were all here. Tepig, Oshawott, Snivy, the Professors Minccino, Lillipup, Pidove, Audino, Sewaddle, Emolga, and Cubchoo.

"Hi you guys!" I cooed, petting the heads that presented themselves to me. "Are you ready to eat?"

Again, the chorus of pokemon cries rang out, as music to my ears. I smiled and stood up, and I strode over to the right side of the room, where ten bowls were lined up. I grabbed the large bag of standard pokemon food, and heaved it over my shoulder, with little effort due to practice. I set it down next to Minccinos bowl, and gave her the correct serving, and mixed in some oran berries, as instructed. Minccino got oran berries because of her recent leg injury, the oran berries helped with the healing process. I went down the line, scooping a cup and a half of food in each dish, and adding any necessary ingredients. Lillipup got a serving of Salac berries with his, to increase his speed when needed, Cubchoo got some Liechi berries to help in raising her attack, and Sewaddle got a helping of Occa berries to assist in weakening fire moves used against her.

I stood up and took a step back. I turn around to see all of the pokemon obediently lined up, with expectant and excited looks on their faces. I stepped aside before speaking. "Alright everyone, go ahead!" I smiled as all of the pokemon surged forward, ready to eat their meals. I went over to the swing set, and sat down, brushing my feet on the ground absent-mindedly. I rocked lightly on the swing, and I gazed ahead at the pokemon gnawing on their food happily. Suddenly, I heard a small cry below me. I looked down, and saw Tepig with a sad look on his face. "Tepiiggg..." He sighed.

I picked him up and held him between my hands at face level. "What's wrong, Tepig?" I asked worriedly.

"Tep tepig!" He cried, looking at the row of bowls, then looking at the playground, and back again.

"You want to play?" I guessed. I had studied pokemon a lot, so I knew a great deal about their emotions and actions.

Tepigs face lit up with joy. "Tepig!" He cried cheerfully.

"Have you finished your food yet, Tepig?" I asked him, looking at him sternly.

Tepig stared up at me guiltily. "Te...Pig.." He sighed again.

"I promise I'll play with you as soon as you finish all of your food. Okay?" I told Tepig.

"Tepig pig!" Tepig cried excitedly.

"Good, now go eat" I smiled warmly and set Tepig on the floor of the playground. He rubbed his snout against my leg in a sign of gratitude before bounding off to eat.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, shocked by the sudden gesture. I turned around, breaking my gaze that I had on the eating pokemon. Professor Juniper stood over me, a large grin on her face.

"Oh, Hi Professor Juniper, do you need help with something?" I asked. "But, if it's not too urgent, I promised Tepig I would play with him when he was done eating"

Professor Juniper nodded. "I know, I saw." She said, taking her hand off of my shoulder, and walking around the swing set to stand in front of me. "Which is why I think you should go on a journey."

My eyes widened. "A-A journey?" I was shocked. Even though most people went on a journey around the age I am, fourteen, I was beyond surprised. "Are you serious?!"

Professor Juniper laughed lightly, her laugh like a ringing bell. "Dead serious, Kurai." She keeled down on one knee and set a hand on my hands that were resting in my lap. "I have watched how you interact with pokemon since that day two years ago when you first came to work here. I'll admit that from day one I was truly impressed with your connection with pokemon of all kinds. You have a bond with pokemon that is very rare, especially for someone so young. I think you are ready for a journey."

Professor Juniper stood up, and I followed, adjusting the white beanie on my head. "When the three are done eating, you can choose your starter, although I think we both know who you'll pick" Professor Juniper winked, and a large grin broke out across my face. I walked to the front of Professor Junipers lab as she instructed me to, and she handed me an Xtransciever, directing me to call my mother to let her  
know what happened. Excitedly, I selected my mothers contact, and waited for her to pick up. Her tan face and dark blonde hair filled the screen, smiling at me. "Hi Kurai, what's going on?" She seemed slightly confused as to why I called.

"Mom! Professor Juniper wants me to go on an adventure! I can go, right?" The words flowed freely and quickly from my mouth.

"Wow, an adventure? That's awesome sweetheart. Yes, you can go. You're fourteen, you're ready. When do you have to leave?"

"I want to start as soon as possible, but we can work out details later. I get my starter in a few minutes."

"Alright darling, I'll see you tonight." My mother nodded and smiled, before shutting off her Xtransceiver.

Professor Juniper walked up next to me as I set the Xtransceiver on the table. She had a small basket held in her hands, with three pokeballs in it, in a triangle like pattern. I felt giddy, and completely ready to choose my starter pokemon.

Professor Juniper set the basket down and took out the pokeballs one by one. She let each of the starters out of their pokeballs, even though both of us knew my pick already.

The three starters stood in front of me, their faces excited. Snivy stood looking smug, Oshawott presented herself as strong and proud, and Tepig seemed to forget to show off, he was bouncing from foot to foot excitedly. I knelt down and looked at all three of the pokemon.

"Hey you guys, I guess you know I'm going on a journey, so I won't be around to help much anymore." I addressed the three pokemon.

"Snivy snive..." Snivy sighed.

"Osha... wott." Oshawott mimicked Snivy's sigh.

Tepig, on the other hand, seemed much more worried. "Tep! Tepig pig!" He cried.

"Now, don't be sad, Tepig. I want you to come with me on my journey." I smiled warmly at the pokemon I had grown so close to.

"Tep? Tepig!?" Tepig seemed to be asking if I were serious.

"I'm serious, Tepig, I want you to be my first partner."

"Tepig!" He cried happily, as he jumped into my arms. Laughing, I hugged him against my chest, kissing his forehead.

Before I got up to go, I set Tepig down and put a hand on Snivy and Oshawotts heads. "I'll come back and visit soon, I promise. I won't forget you guys"

"Sniiivy!" Snivy cheered.

"Osha-wott wott!" Oshawott cried happily.

Smiling, I stood up to leave. "I need to work out my departure times with my mom." I told Professor Juniper as I grabbed my backpack again.

"Alright dear." She smiled as she waved goodbye. "But come back by here before you leave. I have some things I'll need to give you, but I don't want to give them to you now and keep your mother waiting."

"Okay!" I called, Tepig trailing close behind me adoringly as I left.

Once we got outside, I looked down at Tepig, and gave him a bright smile. "We're going to go on a big adventure, Tepig. Are you ready?"

"Pig Tepig!" Tepig called out readily.

"I'll take that as yes!" I giggled, as I scooped up Tepig again. He licked my cheek almost the entire way to my house, and I couldn't hold back the laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Mom, I need to go see Professor Juniper again, and then I'll be on my way" I told her as I stood in the doorway the next morning.

"Alright sweetheart. Stay safe, okay?" My mother kissed my forehead. "I put a few potions and some different berries in your bag last night, just to be safe, and I mended the tear in that side pocket."

"Thanks mom, you're the best" I smiled honestly.

"Oh!" My mom exclaimed. "I forgot one thing. I'll be right back"

My mom came back from her bedroom with a folded package with fabric in it. She pulled the fabric out of the parcel and unfolded it, and that's when I realized it wasn't just fabric, it was a dress. The dress was long, it looked like it would fall at about my knees, and it was an almost lilac color, only darker. It fluffed out slightly at the end and the bottom hem was brimmed with white lace. The sleeves were longer, they looked like they would fall at my elbows, and were skin tight. It had a scoopneck neckline, and a thick orange belt that tied into a large bow in the back.

"You may need something more formal than a tee shirt, flannel, and shorts at times, so I bought you this." My mom said. She held up a pair of orange ballet flats that had been in the package as well. "Take these too."

I took the dress from her and refolded it, before sliding it into the front pocket of my bag, followed by putting the shoes in the same place. "Thanks mom" I smiled gratefully. "I really need to go, I'll miss you!" I hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart, have fun, and stay safe." She said, as I released her from the hug.

"Call me on my Xtranseiver at any time, okay?" I told her as I opened the door once again, ready to step out.

"Got it, sweetheart" She said.

"Bye!" I smiled once again, an action that came easily because of the situation, before shutting the door. As soon as I got outside, I grabbed Tepigs pokeball, in which I had put him in to rest before we set out. I took a step forward and threw the pokeball up in the air.

"Okay, Tepig, come on out!" I shouted.

With a swirl of light, Tepig jumped out from the pokeball and landed on the ground in front of me, as I caught the now empty capsule in my hand.

"Tepppiig!" He cried excitedly.

"Come on, buddy, let's go!" I said happily to my new partner. We trailed down the road, back down to Nuvema Town, before setting out on our journey.

-

"Hey Professor Juniper, I'm here!" I called, once I got into the lab.

"Hello, Kurai, glad you're back!" She gave me a kind smile. "And hello to you too, Tepig" She nodded toward Tepig who sat next to me, bouncing cheerily in place.

"I wanted to give you these." Professor Juniper nodded, pulling a small parcel from the table behind her. She untied the string that held the mound of fabric containing the items together. The fabric fell apart to reveal five empty pokeballs and a pokedex.

My eyes lit up excitedly. "A pokedex! Awesome!" I cheered.

"I'm glad you're excited" Professor Juniper beamed. "This will help you in recording the data of all of the pokemon that you meet in your journey." She handed me the pokedex and I slipped it into the side pocket of my bag. I opened the front flap to my bag and slid each of the empty pokeballs into it as well.

"I should get going, thank you so much Professor Juniper!" I beamed warmly.

"Not a problem, Kurai, have fun." Professor Juniper patted my shoulder kindly. Suddenly, though, I saw her expression fade, and her eyes grew wide. "Kurai watch-"

I felt a large body slam into my back.

I fell forward on to my knees in response to the sudden impact. "Oww..." I muttered. Professor Juniper held out a hand, and I accepted it.

I stood up, my knees wobbly, and adjusted my light grey tee shirt and red plaid button down. I looked around to see who tackled me, and my gaze fell on a boy near my age. He was rubbing the back of his black haired head sheepishly. "Oops?" He phrased it as a question instead of a dismissive action.

"Sorry." He mumbled after I didn't respond. "I was in a rush to get my starter!" His voice was no longer quiet, it was bubbly and excited.

"It's fine." I said, shaking my head slightly. "I'm Kurai."

"Cool name! How'd ya get it?" He asked in a bright tone.

"My moms preferred choice of pokemon is dark type, and kurai means dark in Japanese." I recited the story I always did when someone was curious about my name.

"Awesome!" He smiled brightly. "I'm Mitsu, it means light in Japanese."

"That's cool" I grinned at him. His mop of black hair fell over one of his green eyes, and a large chunk of it near his bangs was dyed an electric blue, similar to how my entire head of hair was dyed fire engine red.

Realization sparked in his eyes. "Heyy! You're dark and I'm light. We are natural born rivals!"

"Sounds good" I narrowed my eyes playfully, sticking out my tounge like a child.

Professor Juniper laughed at our childish banter. "Now Mitsu, who would you like as your starter?Oshawott and Snivy are the two left."

Professor Juniper took the two remaining pokeballs that held Snivy and Oshawott and released the creatures from their capsules. As with my choosing, Snivy posed smugly, and Oshwott gave Mitsu a proud smile while tapping the shell on his chest.

I crouched down next to Mitsu and looked at the starters. "These two are both very sweet" I nodded towards the two.

"How do you know? He looked curiously at me.

"I've worked as an apprentice of sorts in this lab for two years. All the pokemon here have been some of my closest friends."

"Interesting..." He gazed over the two pokemon. "I choose Snivy." He smiled, and Snivy stepped forward, her little arms open wide with excitement.

I looked back at Oshawott, who was trying hard to hide his disappointment.

I slid forward on my knees, and reached my hand out towards Oshawott. He looked up at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"It's okay Oshawott. You'll get chosen!" I reassured him.

"Wott wott..." Oshawott grumbled.

"I promise, I know you'll get chosen" I rubbed his head. Leaning in to my hand he cracked a smile. "Osshaa wott!" He said proudly.

"That's the right attitude!" I laughed happily.

I scooped Tepig into my arms before standing up.

"You know, now you have the type advantage over me. But it doesn't matter, I'll be stronger anyways!"

"Well aren't you cocky." I mused. "I suppose you can think whatever you wish." I teased him.

"Please!" He smirked. "I'll be the best, just you watch!" He bent down and picked up Snivy. "I'm going to get going, I'll see you around I'm sure" Mitsu turned to leave, waving behind him as he slipped through the lab doors.

"Well isn't he just a big ball of energy" Professor Juniper shook her head, a grin on her face.

"Apparently." I murmured back. Clearing my thoughts, I shook my head once. "I should get going. Bye Professor Juniper!" I grinned before turning to leave.

"Alright, goodbye" Out of the corner of my eye I could see her waving.

I stepped out of the large doors, breathing in the very familiar scent of Nuvema town. I was about to leave this place for a world full of adventure. As much as I would miss it, I knew that my new life was going to be just as amazing. I looked down at Tepig, who was gazing up at me with an excited and ready look. "Ready?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Tep Tep!" Tepig nodded firmly.

"Alrighty! Lets go!"

-

I was currently on Route 2, wading through the tall grass on my way to Striaton City. My first gym badge was waiting, being held in the hands of the three gym leaders. I was totally pumped, and I could tell Tepig was as well, by the way he bounced excitedly on his paws when he walked. Suddenly I heard a growling sound. I spun around to see a pair of Lillipups baring their teeth at me.

"You want to battle?" I questioned the two.

"Pup pup!" One barked, while the other just nodded it's head vigorously.

"Fine, Let's go Tepig!" I called upon my partner. It's two against one, but I could handle it.

"Tepig! Use Tackle!" I shouted.

Tepig hurled himself towards the two Lillipups, and hit one of them dead on. With a squeal it flew backwards, before righting itself again. The compassionate side of me ached to go help the injured pokemon, but I knew that attacking was part of battling. "Tepig, Ember" I commanded, as Tepig backed up and shot a blast of fire from his nose at the two Lillipups. The one who had been hit with tackle went down, while the other stood weakly, breathing out softly. "Tackle, once more" I called out to Tepig, and in response he slammed into the second Lillipup, causing it to fall over. After a moment, they both stood up, huffing softly. I waited to make sure they would be okay, and once I saw they walked away, I decided they were fine.

"Ready to go, Tepig?" I asked him. He responded with a determined nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours, four trainers, and six wild pokemon later, I arrived at the entrance to Striaton City. There was only a small plaza area to clear before my first visit to a major Unova city. I grinned broadly as I approached the doors, as they slid open automatically. I walked through, and waved back at the man who was standing guard as he waved to me. I made it to the other side of the small plaza and I neared the door to  
Striaton. Just as I was about to step in front of the motion sensor to let the door open, it flew open because of something on the other side.

A blue pokemon came bursting through the door. As it raced by me, I noticed it was a monkey, and about two feet tall. I waved at it slightly, unsure of what else to do, and it stopped. Getting a good look at it, I saw that it was a Panpour! It gazed up at me, a questioning gaze on it's face. A moment later, another pokemon came through he door, followed by a human. The pokemon was nearly a copy of the Panpour, except it  
was green, meaning it was a Pansage. The Panpour jumped behind me when he saw the human, who was a tall man with light green hair that spiked up, and was cut short. I had seen pictures of this man, it was Cilan, one of the Striaton gym leaders!

"Umm, are you after this little guy?" I nodded towards the mischievous little blue monkey behind me.

Cilan rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, I don't know where he came from... I've been following him, because I figure if he's lost, I should keep him in one place until his trainer shows up."

I tilted my head. "You mean this isn't Cress's Panpour?"

Cilan shook his head. "Nope. It came running into the gym, then ran right back out again..."

"Huh..." I turned around and knelt down by the Panpour. I took out my pokedex and held it in front of the him. The bright female voice rang out. "Panpour, the spray pokemon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail."

Shoving my pokedex back into my bag, I reached out a hand towards the Panpour. "So where's your trainer?"

"Pannn-" He began to speak, but stopped and shook his head.

"You don't know?"

Panpour shook his head more fiercely. Even having pokemon's basic communication skills, I didn't know exactly what this Panpour was trying to tell me.

I stood up, and the Panpour didn't say anything, so I assumed that he just didn't know where his trainer was.

Cilan took a step towards me, and held out his hand. "I'm Cilan, one of the Striaton city gym leaders"

I took his hand and shook it. "I'm Kurai."

Cilan nodded. "So you mentioned Cress earlier... have we met before?"

I shook my head. "I've been studying pokemon and everything about their world for years now. That included learning about all of the Unova gyms and their leaders."

"Interesting. You seem to really love pokemon." Cilan glanced down at Tepig, who was sitting patiently, with his head resting lightly on my leg. "And it seems that pokemon love you" He grinned warmly at Tepig.

"I absolutely adore pokemon! I just started my journey this morning." I grinned at the thought of my journey.

"Very nice. Does that mean you're challenging our gym?"

I nodded. "I was just heading there when this guy came running in" I looked down at the Panpour.

"Very well. I should be getting back there. I hope to see you soon." Cilan glanced back at the Panpour. "Do you want to come wait at the gym with me?"

Panpours eyes widened, and he shook his head.

Cilan tilted his head. "Oh? What do you want to do? You can't keep running around, your trainer won't be able to find you."

Panpour looked up at Cilan, and then looked at me. Panpour threw his tiny arms around my leg and nodded up at me, blinking twice.

"Well, Kurai, it seems Panpour wants to follow you for a while." Cilan winked.

"It seems like it." I mused. I looked back to the Panpour, who was standing a foot away from me, scratching his head. "So you wanna hang out with me for a bit?"

"Pan Pan! Panpour!" He cheered.

"I guess so. Alright, you can hang with Tepig and I until we find your trainer."

"So, it's settled. I'm heading to the gym. I'll see you there soon, yes?" Cilan glanced at me questioningly.

"Yep, see ya soon!" I called out as he turned to leave.

I turned to Tepig and Panpour. "Are you guys ready to set off?"

"Pan Pan!"

"Tepppig!"

"Guess so!" I chuckled. "Okay, come on."

With Panpour and Tepig following close behind me, I exited the plaza, and Striaton City unfolded in front of me. I smiled and breathed in the scent. The smell of a cafe and the sweet scent of flowers melded together to form a beautiful aroma. The slightly acidic smell of gasoline lingered somewhere near, as it would be in any city.

I found a sign that showed the locations of buildings, and found the little orange blurb that showed the pokemon center. Three minutes later, I walked through the doors, and took in the environment. Orange and white walls and furniture took up the entire room, with a white desk in the center of the back wall. A large machine sat behind the desk, and a really pretty woman with pink pigtails sat in a rolling chair next to the machine, tapping away at her computer. I approached the desk, and gave the pigtailed woman a smile. I remembered back to trainers school; this woman was Nurse Joy.

"Hello, how are you today?" She greeted me formally.

"I'm good. Thanks" I smiled lightly.

"Would you like me to heal your pokemon? If so, call them to their pokeballs please."

I grabbed Tepigs pokeball, and called him back. I looked at Panpour and bit my lip with uncertainty. "Panpour doesn't have one... he isn't mine. He's only following me until he can go find his trainer."

"I see, well, we can heal him in the back really quickly."

I nodded and smiled, handing Tepigs pokeball to Joy, and scooping up Panpour to hand him over the counter.

I sat on a bench and waited, my hands in my lap. Suddenly, I felt someone poke my forehead. I looked up from my lap to see Mitsu smirking at me.

"So, we meet so soon." He murmured lightly.

"It seems so." I stood up. "So you're healing your pokemon too?"

"Yup! I've caught a new one, wanna see?"

"Sure!"

Mitsu pulled a pokeball out of his dark green backpack and took a few steps back. "Come on out!" He called, and a white light swirled around. A small zebra like pokemon that stood at about two and a half feet stood in font of me. A Blitzle.

"Oooh, a Blitzle! How sweet!" I held out a hand to the pokemon. The pokemon rubbed it's snout along my hand and breathed out softly.

"She seems to like you." Mitsu observed. "I just caught her on Route 3."

I nodded. "Nice. She's very cute."

"Thank you." Mitsu bowed his head once. "Is the Panpour over there yours?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm just keeping an eye on him until his trainer shows up."

"Ahh, interesting. Well, I'll see you around."

I waved. "Bye Mitsu!"

Nurse Joy approached me with a pokeball in her hand, followed by the Panpour. "Tepigs all healed up, and Panpour is doing great, too" She smiled warmly.

"Thanks for your help!"

Nurse Joy smiled and turned away, walking back to her post behind the desk.

I held out Tepigs pokeball in front of me. "Tepig, come on out!" I called, and the familiar white light swirled around, and Tepig was put in its  
place.

"Tep Tep!" Tepig pounced at me, a large smile on his face.

"Hey bud." I laughed as he licked my face.

"You two ready?" I asked Tepig and Panpour.

Panpour responded with an enthusiastic nod, and Tepig responded with more happy face licks.

I stood up and headed out of the pokemon center, and started towards the Striaton City Gym.

"You ready to fight, Tepig?"

"Pig, Tepig!" Tepig nodded fiercely.

"Good!" I smiled at his level of excitement and preparedness.

I walked up to the doors of the Striaton city gym and pushed on the door to make it open.

I stood in the doorway and called out. "Is anyone here? I want to challenge this gym!" I shouted my wish. I glanced around. The entire room was pretty dark, with only the light from a few windows shining through.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared, focused on a center platform. I saw the figure of Cilan illuminated in the bright light. A second spotlight flashed on, and fell on the shape of who I remembered was Cress. A final spotlight casted over Chili, the third of the gym leaders.

Cilan jumped up high and landed lightly on the ground a few feet away from the platform. Cress and Chili looked at each other before doing the same. Chili clapped his hands twice and the spotlights faded, only to be replaced with regular lights all around the gym,

Cilan stepped forward and looked directly at me. "So, it's you."

I nodded defiantly. "Yes, sir." I usually wasn't so formal, but it seemed appropriate. "I'm here to challenge this gym."

"Very well" Cilan smiled. "Since your starter was Tepig..." He raised his voice. "Cress, your up."

Cress stepped forward as Cilan took a few steps back. "Nice to meet you. Kurai, isn't it? Cilan told us he had met you."

I nodded and held out my hand, which Cress graciously took. "And you're Cress. Are you ready to battle?"

"Confident, I like it." Cress nodded and smirked. "Let's get started."

Cress walked to his side of the arena, and I looked down at Panpour. "Can you go wait with Chili, please?"

Panpour nodded and raced over to where Chili was standing.

I took my place on my side of the battlefield, with Tepig standing firmly next to me.

Cilan, who was serving as the referee, called out.

"This will be a one on one battle. Each side may use one pokemon each, and the battle is over when one trainers pokemon is unable to battle." Cilan looked at both sides. "Begin!"

Cress grabbed a pokeball and hurled it towards the battlefield. "Panpour, go!" A blue monkey, identical to the one who was following me, appeared from out of the pokeball.

I looked down at Tepig. "Tepig, get ready!" I called as Tepig raced forward.

I ran though Tepig's moves in my mind. Ember, Tackle, Tail Whip, and Odor Sleuth. Got it.

Cress smirked. "You can have the first move."

I nodded. "Tepig! Run up and use Tackle!"

Tepig followed my command with ease. He sprinted towards Panpour and slammed full force into it. Panpour staggered backwards, but didn't seem to take much damage.

"Panpour, Water Gun!" Cress snapped his fingers as he called out his command.

"Tepig, dodge!" I shouted, as a beam of water shot towards my pokemon. "Now use Tackle once more, but use Ember once you make contact!"

Tepig hurled himself towards Panpour again, and I smiled with satisfaction as flames shot from Tepigs nose upon contact. Despite Tepigs fire moves being weak to water, Panpour clearly took a significant amount of damage. I smiled broadly. "Great, Tepig! You're almost there!"

Cress seemed to know the battle was drawing to a close. His face said it all. "Panpour, you can do this! Water gun, once more!"

Panpour stood up, with evident difficulty, and set his gaze on Tepig. Another beam of water shot towards Tepig. "Quick, dodge!" I called.

Tepig narrowly missed the water, and landed lightly on the ground, huffing slightly.

"Finish this up, Tepig, Tackle! Use everything you've got!"

Tepigs body was flung towards Panpour, and as soon as he made contact, Panpour was tossed backwards.

A few seconds dragged out, silence filling the room, before Cilans voice called out.

"Panpour is unable to battle. Tepig is the winner, so the match goes to Kurai!"

I pumped my fist in the air and quickly sat down on the floor. I held out my arms, and Tepig came racing towards me, jumping into my lap. I hugged him against me, smiling widely. "We did it, Tepig! Great job!"

"Tep Tepiggg!" Tepig cheered.

I stood up, still cradling Tepig, and made eye contact with Cress, who was walking towards me.

Cress stopped in front of me and held out his shut hand. He opened his hand to reveal a small shiny badge. "Kurai, this is the Trio badge. Take it, you've earned it."

*I know this is a weird place to cut off, but it's the closest to a good stopping point that shows up for a while*


End file.
